I'm silently drawn to you
by FlyingLamb
Summary: They're just friends. Yes, both knew the bond between them based on friendship. Absolutely. Meanwhile they develope feelings towards each other and battle the problems coming with puberty: rumors and jealousy. But, for the record, they're just friends you know..till one of them breaks the silence...Slight OOC, Mainpairing [IchigoXRukia]
1. Chapter: Strange feelings

Hello everyone!

This is my first story, so please be gentle. Also, I'm german, so if my grammar sucks or if there are some other mistakes, tell me. :)  
This is clearly IchigoXRukia, I don't like Orihime as Ichigo's girlfriend. The characters are a little OOC and the story takes place after Rukia moved into his closet.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

'dialog'

**Ichigo's thoughts**

_Rukia's thoughts  
_

Have fun!

X

'Do you want something to eat?'

…

'Oi! Rukia!'

…

Ichigo sighed. There was still no response. **Is she even in my closet? **He opened it to find it empty, no Rukia in there. **Damn Midget!**He returned to his desk to do his homework, but he couldn't stop his thoughts from returning to Rukia. 'Damn you, Midget.' Ichigo muttered under his breath while scratching the back of his head.  
Thinking of her made it simply impossible to concentrate any longer, so he decided to take a shower, grab something to eat for himself **and maybe for the little midget too, if she ever determines**** to return **and to go to bed.**I can't escape the feeling that she is avoiding me.**

Outside, the snow began slowly to fall from the sky.

XX

Rukia walked through the streets when darkness fell over Karakura. She wandered without destination, although she knew, that eventually it would be the best to return soon, so she headed back home. _Maybe if I wait a little longer, Ichigo is already asleep..I don't want to see him now.._A small sigh escaped her lips. _I wonder if he had noticed that I evade spending time with him. _Living in the human world wasn't as easy as she had thought at the beginning. Her Gigai was acting strange lately, like this morning at school. Somehow Ichigo was irritating her. _I hope he left the window open.._

'Huh?' Rukia raised her head to the sky, as she felt snow melting on her nose.  
_Snow..? _With a smile on her face, she climbed into Ichigo's room and closed the window.

XX

The room was dark and it seemed like Ichigo fell already asleep. Rukia watched him for a few minutes to see his face totally relaxed. _The scowl is gone when he is asleep..it's a shame, he looks much cuter without it.._She shook her head.  
_No, wait. Ichigo is caring, a good friend, maybe even handsome, but not cute. NOT. CUTE. What are you thinking Ms. Kuchiki!?_

She tiptoed carefully to the closet to take her pair of pyjamas and headed towards the bathroom.  
Once she had returned, Rukia found Ichigo sitting on his bed.  
_Fortunately, he hadn't turned the light on. _

'Did I woke you up?'  
'Yeah, you did.'  
'I'm sorry, didn't want to.'  
'I know, it's fine.'  
'Well, then let's just get some sleep.' With this Rukia opened the closet's door to demonstrate that the conversation was over. All of a sudden, Ichigo reached out and grabbed her wrist, sending a chill down her spine.

'What's wrong?' Ichigo nearly whispered.  
'I'm fine.' _Lie._ **Lie. **He decided to stand up, now being right behind Rukia.  
'I don't believe you. You've never been away from home that long since today morning. You haven't even changed a word with me after the 1st period!'  
'What do you want?'  
'Why are you avoiding me?'  
'I'm not.' Ichigo groaned.  
'Then would you please, please tell me what's wrong?'

She sighed. 'It's nothing, so will you please, please just let me go, so that I can go to bed? I'm tired.'  
Ichigo released her out of his grip because he accepted that she wouldn't tell him the truth.  
'Thanks a lot' Rukia disappeared into the closet, closing the door quickly.

He launched himself noisily on the bed and drifted slowly to sleep.  
**Why are you always so stubborn, Rukia Kuchiki?**

Rukia tried her best to ignore her heart, beating so loud inside of her chest that she wondered if Ichigo could hear it. _What's with these feelings? Did I break my Gigai?!  
_She decided it may be a joke of Urahara and it will the best to ask him for advice tomorrow.

X

=Flashback= (Start)

School, 1st period

She couldn't stop her staring. She observed his eyes, these amber eyes, radiating a warmth she was sure it would heat her up from the inside of her body and burn her. _Why did I never notice them?  
_A little too late, she saw Ichigo, who glared at her, scowling as always, but confusion clearly visible in his face. Embarrassed, because he caught her staring, a blush, which could compete with the color of Renji's hair, crawled on her cheeks and she instantly started drawing little chappys on her desk.

_Why was I staring? It's not the first time I see his eyes..but I must admit, I could drown in them.._So she raised her eye to him again, watching closer.  
Across the classroom, another girl saw the same eyes, but contrary to Rukia, Orihime Inoue knew these feelings already.

To prevent such an embarrassment for the rest of the day, she avoided him and went to the park after school.

=Flashback= (End)

X

Rukia woke up late in the morning without even wasting one thought on the strange feelings from yesterday. She had slept well, had had a dream about Chappy with beautiful amber eyes, (_Why are they always amber?)_ and was ready to kick Urahara's ass if he had messed around with her Gigai. Rukia opened the closet door to see Ichigo lying in his bed listening to music with his iPod. Because he didn't seem to realize that she is awake, she silently climbed out of her closet and threw herself at full power next to him, causing him to jump up in shock.  
Rukia burst into laughter.

'ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!', Ichigo screamed.  
'You don't have to shout, I'm right beside you.', She said chuckling.  
He sighed. He swore, there will come a day he will kill the stupid midget for her stupid actions. Then Ichigo reminded her behavior from yesterday.  
'Hey, midget.'  
'Don't call me midget!'  
Ignoring her comment, he proceeded his matter 'Where did you went after school?'  
Rukia eyed him with suspicion. 'To the park, why do you ask?'  
'I just wanted to know.', he scratched the back of his head and looked out of the window.

'Did something happened?'  
Ichigo felt uneasy to ask these questions, he is experienced slashing hollows, not handle girl things. 'I just needed some time alone.'  
She wasn't sure if she wanted to describe the way she was feeling, she didn't want to trouble him and it was clearly linked to Ichigo. She sighed but decided to tell him about her problems.

'Something is happening with me or my Gigai, but I can't tell you what it is.'  
'Why not?' Ichigo was clearly confused.  
'I don't recognize these feelings. They appear and go away, I can't control them. It seems like I'm affected by things I normally not even notice. I'd like to visit Urahara today and ask him for advice.' 'Mind if I come with you?' 'If you'd like to, I don't mind it.'

_There is still tension in the air, but it's nothing compared to the situation last night. Maybe it was my lack of sleep._

'Then let's head towards Mr. Hat-and-Clogs.'  
'Alright then get ready to leave as soon as possible.' Rukia began looking for her clothes.

'Oi, midget.'  
She kicked him in the shin. 'Don't call me midget, strawberry! What do you want?'  
He smirked, his face still contorted with pain and asked nonchalantly:  
'So you were avoiding me? Am I that good-looking?'

'Shut up.'

The second kick hit his face.

X

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my story! Please review, so that I can do the second chapter much better than this one. :)


	2. Chapter: Between two points

Hello there! Chapter two is finished, yay! :) I hope you'll enjoy it!

From now on, the story will take a different direction than in the manga/anime, but I guess it still isn't AU. (And yes, Ichigo and Yoruichi know each other already)

By the way, the story title has its origins in the song 'Drawn to you' by Naked Raven and the chapter title is engendered by the song 'Between two points' by The Glitch Mob feat. Swan. I listened to it while I wrote, if you'd like to then just check it out, I really love this song. :)

Please forgive me if there are mistakes, I work a lot with a dictionary.

'dialog' / **Ichigo's thoughts **/ _Rukia's thoughts_

Bleach and all its contents belong to Tite Kubo.

X

'So what you're trying to say is that you can't help me? Are you sure there's no mistake? Maybe you were distracted or' -  
'Your Gigai is absolutely fine.' The smirk on his face convinced Rukia not a bit of his potential innocence. 'There has to be something! It's acting strange Urahara, fix it!'  
'I can't correct a damage which is non-existent.'  
'Then what are you suggesting me, how should I handle these distractions?!'  
'Well, just ignore them.' Kisuke Urahara was clearly amused by her reaction. 'WHAT?!' Until she hit him. ' Alright, alright, let me see what I can do for you, but stop hitting me with that pretty little fist of yours.' Satisfied with his response, Rukia followed him downstairs into the hidden area below his shop.

XX

In the meantime, Ichigo sat in one of these uncomfortable chairs, waiting for her to return. **I hope Hat-and-Clogs can help her, I really don't know how to deal with this. **He was deep in thought when suddenly a cat jumped on his lap. Well, it was the second time this day Ichigo fell to the ground because someone liked to scare him.

'Yoruichi, WHAT THE HELL?!'  
'Calm down, you sure are jumpy.' She made herself comfortable on the chair Ichigo fell from a second ago and began cleaning her black fur. Ichigo watched the procedure for a while when suddenly a topic came to his mind.

'Do you know what's wrong with Rukia's Gigai?'  
She paused her actions. 'I don't think it's broken if that's what you meant.'  
'But..' Yoruichi interrupted him 'But she said there had to be a mistake, like Kisuke allowed himself a joke? I promise you, he didn't. The changes Rukia felt have its origin in the way she, or to be precise her subconscious mind perceives the behavior of the others around her.'  
Ichigo's facial expression told her everything she needed to know:  
He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.  
'I have this vague premonition that Rukia will change a little, or maybe even a lot according to you.'  
'I still don't get what you're trying to imply.', Ichigo stated bluntly.

Yoruichi sighed, stood up 'That's what I figured.' and leaped out of the window.  
'Wait!', but she had already disappeared, leaving Ichigo alone. **Thank you very much, now I'm even more confused. Can't just ****someone**** tell me what's going on?!  
**Before he could spare another thought about Yoruichi's words, he heard shouting, which became louder from one second to the other until the door to his left burst open and a fuming Rukia stomped out, looking angrier than ever. 'We're leaving!' 'But..' 'NOW!'

She took his hand and dragged him out of the shop. Urahara followed them.  
'Why so rebellious?'  
'I told you to take care of the mistakes you made, I didn't ask for a ''renovation''!'  
'It would have been a', He chuckled and accentuated especially the next two words, 'big improvement and I think Kurosaki would love it.'

'I SAID NO!', Rukia shouted while Ichigo began to puzzle over the problem Rukia had and what this ''improvement'' could be Urahara was speaking of, until Rukia slapped the back of his head.  
'Ichigo you moron, don't you just stand there staring but rather move already! We're heading home!'  
'Ouch, you don't always have to hit me! Bye, Hat-and-clogs!'  
'Yeah, whatever.' She mumbled.

On their way, Ichigo wasn't sure if he should ask what happened between her and Urahara. Rukia, who read the emotions on his face like a book, sighed, clearly stressed. _Should I tell him? Though I don't even know what is happening, so I enlighten him eventually another day. _She smiled inwardly at her decision. _The idiot wouldn't understand anyway. _Ichigo began to speak and took her back to reality.

'Oi Rukia, what happened down there? I haven't seen you this angry for a long time..'  
'It was nothing, Urahara was just being a stupid old pervert again. Everything's back in order and my Gigai is rearranged.' _White lies never killed anybody.  
_'That means everything's normal now? You'll draw ugly bunnies at home?' It was too late when he remembered that Rukia was still on edge.

You'd almost think that eating the pavement was his new hobby.

XX

But he was right, while he grabbed some food for them, Rukia placed herself on his bed and began to draw bunnies. With amber eyes, of course.

'Just give it up, drawing will never be your strong point.' Ichigo sat down on his desk chair and began stuffing rice into his mouth.  
'Keep your mouth shut and give me something of that, I'm starving.'

Since fighting seemed pointless to him today, he simply fulfilled her wishes, causing Rukia to raise her left eyebrow in disbelief. 'What? No fighting today?', a smirked appeared on her face.  
'Do you finally acknowledge your queen?' Ichigo's right eye twitched.  
'Said the little girl living in my closet. Keep on dreaming midget.'

She huffed, turning her attention back to her food and the ''beautiful'' bunny she was drawing. _This__ is delicious! Ichigo's sister – __what was her name again?__Oh, right, it's Yuzu – __really knows how to cook. Maybe someday she could teach me some of her recipes. I mean, if he ever introduce__s__ me to his family. What will never happen, it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything like that..but we're friends, yes, he could introduce me as a friend of his. Someday maybe.._

She was too focused on what she was doing to notice that Ichigo stopped eating because he was staring at her. He didn't even know why, but somehow he wasn't able to tear his eyes away from her petite body. **I never realized Rukia ****is**** so fragile..her skin is as pale as porcelain and her legs are surprisingly long considering her size..**fuzzy-headed, his eyes traveled further up her body, causing his heartbeat to increase at speed **and her frame has more curves than I previously thought..**Ichigo studied her facial featuresin detail, her raven hair resting on her shoulders and covering her neck **I bet it's silky..but I wouldn't mind to have a better view of her neck..I wonder what she smells like..**blocking out the voice in his head, which screamed like he was doing something forbidden and yelling at him to stop immediately. He briefly forgot how to breathe when he caught a glimpse of her eyes, partly hidden behind a strand of hair. It annoyed him, Ichigo wanted to take a closer look. **I might just remove it..**It seemed simple, her face was merely an arm-length away. The urge to touch her, which he had suppressed the entire time, became slowly but steady unbearable, so that he didn't realize his hand moving towards the face of the object of his wants.

Rukia on the other hand had stopped her activities a while ago, noticing Ichigo's behavior. _Checking me out, huh? _Too amused and too curious to interfere his actions, she pretended to be unaware of his glances. But only until she felt him move his hand, causing her to freeze in place. _What is he up to do?_

At the moment his fingers touched her hair, Ichigo abruptly fell back into reality, forcefully ripped out of his trance. Slowly conceiving the situation he has caused, he saw the shock displaying on Rukia's face and the blush appearing on her cheeks. None of them dared to move, until Ichigo abruptly stood up, the shame clearly visible in his facial expression, the color of his skin changing rapidly to an anomalous shade of red.

Lucky for him, Rukia quickly recovered herself and the ability to form words in the back of her throat, although her voice sounded a little hoarsely.  
'Oh, is it already that late? How time flies!' She laughed, but Ichigo knew it was enforced. 'I think it would be the best if we call it a day and go to bed, don't you think?'  
Without waiting for his response, she quickly climbed into the closet.  
'Good night, Ichigo.' she said and shut the door behind her, leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.  
Which by the way chased through his head.

**What. The. Fucking. Hell. Was. I. Thinking!?**

X

Sooo, what do you think? Please tell me and review, I'd love to read your opinions! :)

Next chapter will be coming soon!


	3. Chapter: An unexpected visitor

Welcome to chapter 3! :)

I'm really sorry for uploading so late. I had my oral exam this week and I'm moving at the moment, so it took longer than I had expected.  
Please forgive me if there are any mistakes, my dictionary told me so. ^.^

I don't own bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo

Who might be the unexpected visitor? Have fun! (I might add that it's winter.)

X

Ichigo woke up at 4 am, groaning. He was still tired, but whenever he drifted into sleep, the scene from last night played over and over right before his closed eyes. He actually still didn't know what had happened exactly, it was like his body had taken control and had acted on its own. So he decided to stay awake **I**** won't find sleep anyway** and created a plan how to handle the situation.

At 6 am, Rukia was apparently still sleeping, Ichigo went downstairs to make breakfast for the two of them. He had heard once that it was a good way to improve an apology, and he needed to make an excuse for what had happened last night. The last thing Ichigo wanted to have was their friendship getting awkward because of his lack of cerebration. **But I actually ha****dn****'t done anything inappropriate, I just, well, checked her out a bit..****Oh hello there, welcome ****back, ****you obvious ****annoying ****blush on my cheeks.  
**He sighed and returned to his room to see that Rukia was still asleep.  
**She possibly died out of embarrassment tonight.  
**All his hopes died as he remembered that he needed to apologize to her nonetheless. Taking a deep breath he knocked on his closet's door. 'Rukia?' When there was no response, he tried again. 'Are you awake?'. Silence. **Great****. ****Just great.  
**He wanted to check the inside just to be sure, when the door was slowly opened and a yawning girl appeared, rubbing her eyes.

'Was it necessary to wake me up that rudely?'  
'I made you breakfast.'  
'Why?' **I meant thank you so much Ichigo! Ungrateful midget.  
**'Why not?' 'I normally have to force you to do something like this. So I'm just asking what had happened? Are you ill or what?'

**Damn this is awkward. **He avoided her gaze and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 'The thing is that..You know, I wanted to tell you..' The ticking of his clock became constantly louder and he tried to count the seconds passing by, 'Ichigo?' until the sound of Rukia's voice drew his attention back to reality and to their conversation. 'Huh?' She raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he had gone insane.

'Don't look at me like I've lost my mind, I am fine.'  
'I'm relieved to hear that, but I'm still waiting for your explanation.'  
'I..' Ichigo sighed. 'I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I wondered all night why I was behaving in a strange fashion, but I really have no idea. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.' She smiled. _The idiot always knows how to make me feel better._ 'Never mind! I bet you were just tired.' She caught a glimpse of the food he brought to his room. 'If you don't mind, I'm hungry.'

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. They both made their homework, or more precisely, Ichigo worked and Rukia copied them. After they had finished, Rukia began reading her manga 'Why do you even like this stuff!? It's nonsense!' and hit Ichigo 'Ouch!' 'Deserves you right.'.  
Neither Ichigo nor Rukia anticipated the visitor expecting them on the following day.

XX

It was a wonderful Monday morning, they were on their way to school and it was at least the 4th time that Rukia looked around.

'Is there something wrong?' 'I thought..Doesn't matter.' Ichigo, still sleepy, was far from being able to think or to worry about her behavior in the early morning. He yawned. 'If you say so.' She focused on her path again, chewing on her lower lip. _I can't shake the feeling that someone is following us.._Rukia glanced around once more and she was pretty sure that she saw a bright red mop of hair. 'Oi, midget! If you just keep standing there we'll be late. Hurry up!' She shook her head. _Maybe it was a figment of the imagination. _'Coming!'

Behind them, hidden between a wall and a bush, stood a young and tall man, watching them as they entered their school.  
'I found you, Rukia Kuchiki.'

'Good morning class!'  
'Good morning my ass.' Ichigo mumbled. Rukia chuckled next to him, she had already forgotten about her uneasy feeling before.  
'We'll have a new exchange student today, please welcome Renji Abarai. Would you please introduce yourself a bit?' _No._

Right before their eyes stood a young man wearing their school uniform, his hands casually stuck in his pockets. His face and neck was partly covered by tattoos, his eyebrows were nearly replaced by them. His linear facial features were underlined by the confident look in his eyes, which were chasing through the room, searching for someone. The most notably was his red, loud hair, being done in a high ponytail. **He looks like a****n angry**** pineapple. **Ichigo grinned.

'Hello everyone. As mentioned earlier, my name is Renji. Uh..I like sun glasses and tattoos. I hope we'll get along and' he faced Rukia directly 'become friends quickly.'. _He found me.  
_'Let's hope for the best!' The teacher said happily and ordered the new one to sit in front of her.

Ichigo was clearly unfazed by his entrance. 'Red pineapple seems a little too excited becoming friends with everybody, don't you think? Rukia?'  
But all she could do was to stare at the bizarre person in front of her.  
The world had stopped spinning. The feeling in her legs had disappeared and her fingers became numb. Ichigo's words were muffled to her ears. She wanted to hear what he was saying, but two words were wandering through her head.  
_They know._

Ichigo could not quite decode the expression on her face. Her body had grown stiff and her eyes were widened, her lips slightly parted. He had never seen her like this. **Is she..scared?  
**Rukia's lower lip trembled and she lowered her head, now completely covered by her hair. **The girl next to me ain't the Rukia I know ****and he is the one causing the change. ****Do they know each other?**He turned his head to get a better look of the mysterious new student.  
**Who are you, Renji Abarai? **

Rukia refused to speak the whole morning. Ichigo tried his best to motivate her but failed miserably. He even drew a bunny to cheer her up, but she just shook her head. The ringing of a bell announced their lunch break. Rukia, as if stung by an adder, jumped up and sprinted out of the classroom. Renji attempted to follow her more slowly. **What the heck is going on? **He decided to stick to the stranger's heels and to lie low.

Renji stopped outside, standing next to an old tree. Cold wind was blowing. Ichigo hid behind a wall, listening to every word he said.  
'I can't sense your reiatsu, but you know how to control it perfectly and I know you're up there. You always preferred higher places, I often found you sitting at the top of a tree. Stop playing cat and mouse with me. My Gigai constrains me and I bet so does yours, so Rukia, why don't you climb down and accompany me back to Seireitei.'  
Ichigo's heart raced in his chest. Leaving him? He heard the swishing sound of dried up leaves and her landing on the ground. **That's just not possible..she can't be serious..**

'Go home, Renji.'  
'Don't be stubborn. You knew that you had to return one day and I say it's now. You should be grateful seeing me and not your brother, commandant Kuchiki. I faked the documents to bring you home myself.'  
'But I can't.' Ichigo relaxed a bit.  
'Rukia, if you don't cooperate, I'll have to force you.' **I'd like to see you try.  
**She sighed. 'You misunderstood. I can't go back with you. I cannot leave this Gigai.'  
Renji didn't seem to comprehend what she meant. 'Why not?'

'I..' She paused for a moment, not sure if he'd sympathize with her. 'I lost my powers.'  
He remained silent for a while, trying to handle what she had just said. Then he began screaming.  
'You..wait, WHAT? HOW?!'  
'Shut up you moron! This conversation is confidential, don't you remember!?'  
'Sorry, it escaped me. But, seriously, how could that happen?'  
'Renji, promise me something.' 'Everything.'  
'No matter what I tell you, you keep it a secret.' 'I promise.'

'I didn't lost my powers, I..transferred them to a human.'  
'No, you're lying.' _I'm so sorry Renji.  
_'I'm not. I was defeated by a hollow protecting his family, the boy was able to see me and, to safe us all, I decided to give him the ability of being a shinigami. I have to wait for them to return for leaving my Gigai, so I'll stay with him and he accomplishes my missions.'

He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her tiny body.  
'Please, please tell me that you're just a little liar, tell me you've found the love of your life or a different story..' He let go of her '..Rukia..please..'  
'It's the truth. I know it's forbidden, but I won't apologize for what I've done.'  
Renji faced her with a pained expression.

'Rukia, it is death for this crime.'

It took Ichigo over ten minutes to apprehend what he was saying.  
If Rukia returned, she had to die for what she had done to safe him and his family.  
Then he heard her voice, soft, like always.

'I know.'

XX

Oh I love him. So, what do you think of this chapter? Please review!  
I'm already working on the next one. :)


	4. Chapter: Jealousy

Hi everybody!  
Chapter 4 is finally finished. :)

Please forgive me if there are any mistakes, corrections are welcome!  
Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

'dialog'  
**Ichigo's thoughts  
_Ichigo's inner voice  
_**_Rukia's thoughts_

Have fun! :)

X

Ichigo was insomuch preoccupied coming to terms with the thought of Rukia dying that he didn't notice the whispering between her and Renji. Until he heard her calling, obviously meaning him.  
'Won't you come out of your hideout and show yourself, Ichigo?

His face flushed instantly with shame as he slowly walked up to them.  
'I apologize for eavesdropping.', he mumbled with his eyes glued to the ground.  
Rukia laughed. 'We noticed you from the beginning, but my condition is linked to yours, so we decided to let you know this way.'  
As Ichigo raised his head, he saw something he hadn't expected to see.

Renji's hands rested on the girl's hip and she had placed her arms on his chest. It looked like the ending of an embrace. The sight made his stomach curl up, even if he didn't knew why, he became angry and the sudden urge to separate them from each other and to punch him in the face was swelling inside of him. His inner voice tried to calm him. _**Remember, they know each other, maybe they're friends..**_But this explanation didn't help_**..He might be her boyfriend.**_** I feel like vomiting right now. **He focused back to Rukia, as she began to explain how they would handle the situation in the future, still trying to ignore his burning stomach.

'There won't be many changes. I'll stay with you until my powers have returned to leave Karakura. In the meantime, you'll fight the hollows for me. Renji will report, that the hollow activity is too high for me to return yet, but not enough to send support. If someone becomes suspicious, he'll warn us.'  
Ichigo nodded in agreement, relaxing a bit. Until Renji added. 'I won't return right away.'  
His face fell immediately. **Why can't you just leave us alone..annoying pineapple.  
**'I'll go back when I ensured that you treat Rukia the way she deserves it.'

'You don't have a reason to stay any longer in that case.' Ichigo growled with clenched teeth, but his opponent ignored him. Rukia sighed heavily. She had noticed the tension between her friends and wondered if they will ever get along. She freed herself to face the orange haired boy completely and took a step forward. 'Renji's an old friend of mine, we can trust him.' After Renji had nodded, she smiled friendly and continued convincing Ichigo, her voice softer than ever. 'So I beg you to treat him decently to pass the time peacefully, we had enough trouble lately, don't you think?'

He didn't like the thought of being controlled by a stranger, but somehow Rukia managed to win him over, so he mumbled 'Yeah, whatever.' and began walking back to class because lunch was over. The two shinigamis followed him, the smaller one obviously pretty satisfied with her powers of persuasion. _No one can resist the charm of a young lady, even someone like Ichigo, __the exhibit A for __being __unaware of__any sort of feminine charms. _She chuckled. _Have I wrapped you round my little finger, Strawberry?_

XX

Their uneventful afternoon went by quickly and they had to separate too soon for Renji's liking. He managed to get a seat behind Rukia and they had laughed the whole time. It hadn't been that easy to kid around since she had been adopted by his commandant. At the next street crossing he stopped abruptly. 'I have to turn left now, see you tomorrow morning Rukia, strawberry.'  
'Huh?' Rukia seemed confused. 'Oh I get it, you're staying at Urahara's, right?'

'Yep, we thought it would be more pleasant for all involved.' He left (after he head embraced Rukia, clearly enjoying Ichigo's reaction, who glared at him, obviously wishing for him to go to hell) but paused after crossing the street and turned around while he was still walking.  
'Oi Strawberry, I keep you in mind!' **That's based on mutual terms.**

Ichigo and Rukia proceeded on their way and finally arrived at home. While he entered through the front door, being greeted by his over-motivated dad (ICHIGOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE LATE! - GET OFF OF ME OLD MAN! [clanging and chinking] – OH, MASAKI! OUR SON HAS REACHED PUBERTY! HE'S SO MOODY ALL THE TIME! - SHUT UP!), she sneaked in through Ichigo's window. Waiting for him to escape from his crazy dad. _Although I guess I would like him and the rest of his family, they always sound ni__ce.._ She decided to make use of the commotion downstairs and took an extensive shower. After Rukia had attired her pyjama, or in fact Yuzu's because she still hadn't one for her own _I really have to convince Strawberry head to take me shopping, I need my own clothes! _and made herself comfortable on his bed. She knew it would make him freak out seeing her lying on his bed again, but it was amusing her every time he got upset about her actions. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered how long she would be staying with him. His company somehow comforted her in a way she never knew.

_If I could only name this feeling I have when I look at him.._ She often observed his body when he was unaware of her stares and was about to remember these pictures of his perfect physical appearance she had carefully kept in memory when the door swung open and the boy she was thinking about came in. 'Move.' She did as she was told and he placed himself next to her, joining her watching the ceiling of his room.

After what felt like an eternity, Ichigo broke the silence between them, even though it hadn't been embarrassing. He did it because he was eager to ask her something, a question he wanted to pose the whole time he had lain next to her. But it seemed like he had found his voice just now.  
'Is he your boyfriend?' While he was holding his breath tensely, she had to conceive what Ichigo meant. _'He' has to be Renji. Wait. Had it looked like we were together? He was only hugging me! I mean, we're friends at least..and why would Ichigo care above all?! _'No he isn't, we're just childhood friends.'

Since they lay next to each other on their backs, neither could see the other's facial expression, but she definitely noticed him breathing again. _What is this all about? _At first, she wanted to drop the subject, but curiosity got the better of her.  
'Why do you ask?' He thanked god for their position, because she couldn't see him blushing madly, but she awfully well felt him shifting next to her out of discomfort. **I knew it. I knew she'd be the curious midget again. Why have I asked her in the first place?!**

'I just wanted to know.' That didn't sound convincing. 'I mean.. if you were, I think you would have wanted to sleep at Urahara's too I guess and.. I don't know, I just wanted to know, okay!? The way he touched you told me that you're very..familiar with each other.'  
He spoke the last sentence in an undertone of jealousy, clearly audible to Rukia. _I had never thought of him being the jealous type.._ She chuckled quietly. _I should use this information tomorrow to look how quick__ly__ I can drive him up the wall. __Or I guess I could tease him right now._

'There's no need to be jealous, Ichigo. It wouldn't matter anyway, I have to stay with you because you do my job at the moment.'  
The heat radiating from the body next to hers made her feel somehow secure, causing her to get sleepy during their conversation.

'I'm not jealous!'  
'Yes you are.' Silence. _Victory._

As neither of them spoke another word, she closed her eyes. Ichigo in the meantime was still thinking about a special friend of Rukia. **If he's just a friend, would it be ****acceptable**** if I hug her too? I think I'm also a friend of her..** He suddenly felt something heavy pressed against his chest. He froze immediately. It was alive. It was breathing steadily. It was Rukia. Rukia asleep and snuggling up to his chest, his heart racing like crazy inside. **Calm down Ichigo.. everything's fine..there's just a cute girl on your body..**After he took a deep breath, he felt himself slowly relaxing. His eyes wandered one last time over the tiny body lying all over him, before he surrendered to sleep..**Then again cuddling with someone you like isn't the worst thing..**with a little smile on his lips.

X

What do you think? Please review!  
The next chapter will be coming soon, I'm writing as fast as I can. ;)


	5. Chapter: Fight

I finally finished chapter 5! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, it took me about two weeks to write one sentence because of my work.  
But I'll try my best to upload as soon as possible. :)

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Have fun!

X

Beep, Beep, Beep...  
Beep, Beep, Beep...

**Is it morning yet? **He grumbled quietly. **Still so tired...**

Beep, Beep, Beep...

**Moah...**

Beep, Beep, Beep...

**I should shut off my alarm clock...**

Beep, Beep, Beep...

**All right, all right, I get up!**

Beep, Beep, Beep...

He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Only he couldn't. **Huh?...Oh well, Rukia's still lying on top of me. **He blushed. **That sounded wrong. **Though the thought was somehow pleasing to his ear. Ichigo couldn't deny that if she wanted to be near him, he wouldn't be the one to push her out of bed. He groaned. **I really have to stop having these thoughts.**

Beep, Beep, Beep...

While considering how to reach his alarm, he noticed the darkness outside. Aside from that he realized that his alarm clock wasn't making any noises. **Now I'm confused.**

Beep, Beep, Beep...

He scanned the room with his eyes, attempting to find the source of the ringing. After a few minutes, he detected a light in the jacket of Rukia's school uniform she had placed on his desk chair, it was dimmed by the fabric but still clearly visible. **That could mean.. **Ichigo gripped the shoulders of the petite girl **Perhaps I should call her a woman instead of a girl considering her age, but she's just too short **and began to shake her tenderly.

'Rukia', he whispered 'You have to wake up.'  
She stirred, but in place of awakening she hung on to him even firmer, so he tried harder.  
'Rukia, please, we need to get up now.'  
'Hmmrpf..', she mumbled.  
'Stop speaking into my shirt, I don't understand what you're saying that way.' She moved her head, eyes still shut.  
'Why? I don't want to get up.'  
'I believe your cell phone is ringing and it could be important.'  
'If it's Ukitake-taichō, tell him I'm sick and need to sleep, I'll explain to him later..'

**Who or what is Ukitake?** He decided to ask her after they slashed the hollow **If the call means there's one to finish.  
**'Rukia, wake up, hollow in Karakura.'  
'Renji you're old enough to handle it on your own, leave me alone.'

**That's enough! I really was gentle and patient with you little midget, but if a hollow had appeared I don't have to deal with these mood changes! And how dare you, calling me Renji! **He grabbed Rukia at her hips and catapulted her out of his bed.

'WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO! ARE YOU CRAZY?!'  
Rukia jumped up shouting and rubbing her butt. Ichigo stood up as well, only to take a hit into his face.  
'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'  
'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! EVERYTHING WAS FINE AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU THROW ME TO THE GROUND?! WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE!?'  
'Hush, or do you want to wake the whole house?!'  
'I DON'T CARE!' Before she could keep yelling at him, a familiar sound stopped her, reminding Ichigo why he wanted to wake her up in the first place.

Beep, Beep, Beep...

She rushed to the chair and pulled out her cell phone, checking the display.  
'A Hollow?'  
'That's why you had to get up.' She put on her glove and pushed his soul out of his body, muttering silently. 'You could have done it gentler.'They escaped through the window and headed off in the direction of the hollow. 'I tried to!' He was frustrated. 'But all you did was to cling even more to my shirt!' 'Yeah, because I'm so strong when I'm sleeping you couldn't put my hands away.', she replied ironically. 'Why hadn't you switched the light on? That would have been enough to raise me out of my sleep.' Now it was his turn to be the ironic one. 'Oh you must know, there had been something on top of me, oh wait, it was you!' Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her blushing in embarrassment. 'Sorry.' She muttered under her breath. He smiled.

They stopped abruptly. Right before their eyes was the hollow they've searched for, a big, ugly beast with a hole in its chest and the characteristic white mask. It closely resembled a praying mantis.

'I'll take it.' Ichigo took one step forward, causing Rukia to roll her eyes.  
'No shit Sherlock! I thought it would be my turn tonight, but as you may know I can't because I am not a shinigami at the moment! Now stop playing the knight in shining armour and slash it already, I'm tired and we've got school tomorrow.' **Jeez, she really is moody sometimes.  
**He scratched the back of his head 'I would have done it by now if you'd stop talking every time.'

Then things started to happen very fast. Neither of them had paid attention to their enemy and while Ichigo prepared his attack (which, by the way, contained nothing more than hacking it with his gigantic zanpakutō), the hollow traced the one of them being the most vulnerable: Rukia.  
In the blink of an eye, one of its forelimbs hit Rukia at her chest, she was flung through the air, dashing against an exterior wall of a house. She slowly slipped to the ground and remained motionless. **Shit!**

'RUKIA!', Ichigo ran to the lifeless body, fear rushing through his veins like poison. A pool of blood had formed underneath her torso and she got another wound at the back of her head. **Probably as she hit the wall. **When he detected her heartbeat, he breathed a sigh of relief. **She's just unconscious then.**

The howl of the hollow drew his attention back to the reason of their situation. Anger overflowed his mind, causing his reiatsu to radiate of his body. The creature tried to catch him with his forelimbs, but Ichigo dodged his attack with ease and raised his zanpakutō above his head, ready to cut its mask in half. He stroke out at the beast, cutting off its extremities at first and finally aiming for its head to defeat it with one final blow. Panting, Ichigo waited until the beaten hollow had vanished into thin air.

He smiled, said 'Oi Rukia, that was pretty cool don't you think?' and froze. **Shit, I totally forgot what had happened, I wonder if she's still unconscious? **He turned around to face her, as a fist hit his nose and left cheek. He saw stars and fell backwards to the ground. A man began shouting at him with a deep voice. Ichigo recognized his opponent immediately.

'What were you thinking?!' He picked himself up, eyes glued to the ground. The last thing he wanted to see was Renji's face.  
'I lost sight of her for only one second and Rukia gets hurt!'  
All Ichigo could think of was reaching Rukia now.

'I knew you couldn't protect her!'  
His head hurt. **I wonder if she's still unconscious..**

'I guess you weren't thinking at all!'  
**No, Rukia has to be alright. He would take care of her otherwise instead of bitching me out.**

'Are you listening at all? I'm talking to you!'  
**I wished he would just leave us alone..**

'Ichigo.'  
A headache began to throb in the back of his head.

'Oi, Ichigo!'  
**Why can't he just stop talking for a minute?**

'ICHI-'.  
'SHUT UP!'.  
Ichigo had realized that his nose was bleeding and he couldn't stand Renji's talking anymore. He wanted to turn the tables and to vent his spleen on him, as a voice, barely audible and trembling, attracted their attention.  
'Guys.'

Both men swung around synchronously and Ichigo's lungs refused to breath.  
There was blood everywhere. The dark red liquid was dripping of her hair-ends and her clothes were soaked. Ichigo's legs acted autonomous and he reached the girl just in time before she collapsed in his arms.

'I can…heal our…wounds, if you…carry me home…please.'  
She panted between her words, but was able to form a smile for him.  
It was everything he needed to see. 'Anything you want.'

Renji ran towards them, clearly outraged, ready to start his preaching, but Rukia rose to speak to exercise her authority.  
'Drop it. I have no use for your words now, I need to heal our injuries. We'll talk about this tomorrow, let's go, Ichigo.'  
In a second, Ichigo lifted her up and sent Renji a glare, who did as he was told and left.

'Thank you.'  
'No problem.' Rukia smiled as they headed home.

X

So, what to you think? Please review so that I can do better the next time!


End file.
